Silent Tears
by Shapshiftergirl16
Summary: Amberlynne has lived a terible life. She has been beaten and left for dead. Now after moving to her next foster home she comes across a certain boy, that might be able to turn her life around. A Seth/Oc story. Rated M for language
1. Preface

**A/N: So this is my second story. Please review it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.**

Preface

I screamed again. He just laughed and muttered as he used the whip again.

"The more you scream the more it hurts." What kind of monster is he?

Who would do this to me? I whimpered as he set down the whip and left the room chuckling. I refused to be weak anymore. Maybe he would let me go if I grew strong. I hoped that maybe that is true. I sucked up my pain and stayed silent.

"Oh Amberlynne you've grown smarter." He complimented me. I stayed silent.

"And yet you stay silent to me. Maybe you are not as smart as I

thought." He smacked my back making me cringe. Then he started with the most disgusting act that I worked so hard to push back into my mind, as I slowly begin to black out.


	2. A new life, again

**A/N: So I already know that if you're like me you're pissed off from the preface because it didn't tell you anything, but that's the fun part.**

Chapter One

I sigh and lean back into the back of the passenger seat of "Dad's"

car. I wince as my back stings and my bandages rub against the wounds. I'm on my way to my next foster home.

"Amber, I just want you to know that if there is any trouble at the home

you will be kicked out immediately, do you understand?" His voice was stern and cruel; it made me give him and automatic glare.

"I'm sure everything will be just fine." My anger made my accent from

spending most of my life in Europe show. He flinched from the darkness in my voice. Oh yeah, I'm bad ass. The forest surrounded the car. Maybe I might enjoy it here. A few more minuets passed and I grew irritated, my I-pod died. The most depressing hour of my life.

The minuets seemed to be longer then they really were,

then we pulled in front of a large Victorian house. It was beautiful, I have to admit it. Matthew parked the car and told me to grab my stuff. So I went to the trunk and grabbed my guitar case and suitcase.

"Jordan will show you to your room." He pointed out a boy that was

around my age with greasy hair and freckles. Jordan shyly showed me to the last room on the left. It was bare, except for the small four-poster bed in the middle of the room and the desk sitting in the corner. I gave him a smile and set my stuff down at the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Jordan." I said softly and ushered him out of the room. I quickly put away the few clothes I owned. Then I organized my tiny book collection and put my laptop on the desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I called softly. Jordan walked in with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Hey." I said warmly.

"Um…H-h-here. We are a-all allowed a cell phone. I-its to keep I touch with everyone. U-unlimited everything." He handed me the phone, it was a blue sidekick.

"Thanks."

"M-my number is already in there. T-text me if you need anything." His face got even redder. I smiled at him. Am I that intimidating?

"Again, thanks. Tell me at all if I start to annoy you." I giggled. "I text a lot, and sometimes it can be very random." He smiled at me.

"It's okay. I do the same thing." He laughed.

"So I'll see you later?"

"Um…yeah I'll be back to show you around the place and introduce you…I-if you want." There he goes being all shy again.

"Sure that'll be cool. How bout you come back in a few minuets."

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled and left. I sighed and started up my laptop. When it was fully booted there was another knock at my door.

"Come in." I sighed and typed in my password. My current favorite song of the week. A girl with blond hair and a body that screamed "cheerleader" walked in.

"Hi. I'm Meagan."

"Amber."

"You and me are sharing a bathroom. I just wanted to straighten some things out with you." She gave me a slight smile, like she was trying to be nice.

"Ok."

"I will be in there every morning from five to six. You can have the hour after that. If you have any meds I suggest you keep them away in your room, because there are a couple druggies in the house. Then at night I have the bathroom from seven to eight. Any questions?" I couldn't decide whether I hated her or liked her.

"Where is the bathroom?" After I asked she gave a laugh.

"The door right there." She pointed to the door opposite from the closet.

"Ohh..Thanks. That's all."

"Alright. It was a pleasure meeting you." She looked like she kind of meant it.

"Same here." She turned and left. I turned to the laptop and saw the gorgeous Andy Sixx on my desktop. I sighed, he's just lovely. I saw that I had two IMs waiting to be answered.

Silent delight: Hey Barbie!

Hellz kitten: Sup ken.

I have to change my screen name. The kitten thing sounds childish. Silent is my best friend McKenzie. I call her ken. She calls me Barbie. I went to go read the other IM.

Hairy Snotter: Yo Amber! Heard you're in La Push now. What's it like?

I laughed. My other best friend Jade. She hates Harry Potter.

Hellz Kitten: Heyy my stone cold sistah! Wells its really foresty here. But you know how I love my trees.

Silent Delight has joined the room.

Silent Delight: Eww trees. I prefer polluted air…Any hot guys?

Hellz Kitten: I just got here like a sec ago. So no Ken…You're gay? I knew it! Hey Jade I told you ken was always sneaking out to meet with Brandon!

Hairy Snotter: HAHAHA! Gimme a sec I'll call the news.

Silent Delight: Screw you guys

Silent Delight has signed off.

Hairy Snotter: Hehehe she's probably running over to my house to beat the crap outta me. You know our numbers Amber don't be a stranger. Lurves yuus!

Hellz Kitten: Text u later sistah.

Hairy Snotter has signed off. I giggled again at her name then logged off my computer. My phone vibrated. I guessed that it was Jordan. I looked at it…it was.

Jordan: Im comin to giv u the grand tour

Me: kay kay.

I shut the phone after putting in Jade and McKenzie's numbers.

**A/N: So what do you think so far, bet you can't tell what's going to happen.**


	3. First Day

**A/N: So yes the wolf pack are going to be in this one. So enjoy!**

There was another knock on my door.

"Jordan I officially give you permission to walk in when you want. Well give me a warning first." I laughed as he walked in blushing.

"I brought you your schedule for school." He handed me a paper. I took it and put it on my desk.

"So tour?" I asked he smiled and held out his arm I took.

"Thank you kind sir." I said letting my accent show. He looked surprised.

"Nice accent."

"Thanks. That's kind of what you get when you live most of your life in Europe." I grinned.

"That's cool." He took me on a tour and we spent the rest of the day in my room getting to know each other. I learned he's a senior like me. It started to get dark so I wished him goodnight and went to bed. I woke up at 6:50 and decided what to wear. I chose my smoky grey skinnies and my Alesana t shirt. I took my shower and worked on my hair teasing it and spiking it. Then I put on my eyeliner and mascara. Then I was officially ready for my first day. Jordan's voice came from the other side of the door.

"I'm walking in." He announced. I laughed and walked out of the bathroom. He looked like he lost his voice.

"Wow...Amber...you look nice" He blushed. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag, guitar, and hoodie.

"Thanks, ready?" He nodded.

"Why are you bringing a guitar?"

"So I can have something to do during lunch." I winked he laughed and we headed out to the car.

"Nice car." I whistled.

"It's yours." He grinned.

"No shit? I get a fucking car? That's amazing!" I laughed as he drove to the school. It was a small school on the rez. When we got there I noticed these very tall, and tan guys.

"Who are they?" I pointed at them.

"That's the pack. You should see all of them together. Those guys are scary."

"The pack?" I was confused.

"Yea. They are together like a pack and that's what they call themselves." I nodded. They had a family, something I don't have. I felt glad for them. We got out and I instantly felt all eyes on me. Maybe it was because I had a lip piercing, or fire red streaks in my hair. Maybe it's because I'm different. I kept my head down as Jordan walked me to my first class. The bell rang and I walked in. The teacher looked surprised and took my slip.

"Alright class we have, a new student. Everyone meet Amberlynne." I grimaced.

"It's just Amber." I whispered, I knew my accent was showing.

"Amber you can go sit in the seat next to Seth." I looked around and there were five empty seats.

"Um...Who's Seth?"

"I am." A deep voice from the corner said. I looked up and saw one of the boys from the "pack". He was definitely cute, I couldn't deny that. I walked over and one girl tried to trip me but failed.

"Nice try." I said making my voice cold and harsh. The girl flinched and turned away. I sat in my seat and took out my phone.

Me: Major hottie in my class. Sitting right next to me.

I sent out to McKenzie and Jade. Jade replied instantly.

Jade: Really try to get a pick and send to us. Ken got caught and lost her phone for the day.

Me: Suxx. I'll try.

I sent back to her and put my phone in my pocket. A note landed on my desk, I looked in the direction it came from. Seth was looking too suspicious. He was turned and looking out the window.

"Mr. Clearwater I suggest you pay attention if you want to pass." The teacher said. Seth turned back and grinned at me. I stared at his lips. They screamed "kiss me". I opened the note.

So you think I'm hot?

-Seth

I blushed I could feel him watching me. I crumpled up the paper and turned to him. He had an innocent look on his face. I threw the ball at him and the bell rang. I put in my headphones and started to walk in the direction that I guessed my next class was in. There was a tap on my shoulder. I took out one ear bud and turned around. Seth was standing behind me and I accidentally looked in his eyes. I felt like time stopped and there was just me and Seth. I tore my eyes from his and looked at the ground.

"Amber right?" He asked he was breathless.

"Yea." I said looking at his lips instead of his eyes.

"What class do you have next?"

"History." I looked at my schedule to keep my eyes from him.

"That's what I have next too. I'll walk you there." He started to walk. A couple of the kids I saw him standing with came up.

"Hey Seth, who's the chick?" I could've swore I heard a growl.

"This is Amber, she's new. I thought I'd show her to her next class." He turned to look at me.

"Amber these two assholes are Collin and Brady." He pointed at the guys. They grinned at me. Collin winked at me and Seth punched him.

"Hey." I said. I felt weird around them.

"So you gonna sit with us at lunch?" Collin asked throwing his arm over my shoulder. I moved away.

"No. I'm sitting by myself today." I said sternly and walked away from the three of them.

**Seth's POV**

She turned and walked away from me. My imprint. Amber was beautiful.

"What the fuck Collin?" I punched him.

"Sorry Seth man but she's hot. I couldn't help myself." He grinned at me.

"Dude you can flirt with any girl you want, but Amber is mine." I growled at him.

"Holy shit! You imprinted didn't you?" Brady yelled. I slapped him.

"Yea I did." I said proudly.

"Man Collin you scared away Seth's imprint. I'm surprised he hasn't killed you yet." I grinned at Collin. He looked scared. The bell rang and I walked to class.

**A/N: How was that? Will Amber accept him? I want at least two reviews and I'm in need of a beta for this story also.**


	4. Second Chance

**A/N: I'm so happy that I got a review on the second day that I decided to write another. Enjoy!**

**Amber's POV**

I walked into class irritated. I handed my slip to the teacher.

"Before you say my name, you should know that it's just Amber." I said to the teacher.

"Well just Amber you can sit in the front for today." The teacher smirked and I gave him my look that could kill, he gulped and turned to the blackboard. The bell rang and a couple seconds later Seth walked in.

"I'm so glad you decided to join us Mr. Clearwater, now take your seat." I noticed Seth ignored the teacher and sat next to me. I pulled up my hood and put in my headphones. The class passed and I noticed everyone but the teacher and Seth left. I grabbed my bag and walked to my locker, Seth followed behind me. I saw Jordan and relaxed slightly.

"Hey Amber." He said lightly and threw a dirty look at Seth.

"So are you going to sit with the family at lunch or what?" He asked with a hopeful smile.

"Sorry Jordan, but I feel like being alone. So I'm going to sit outside with my guitar today." I put emphasis on the alone part for Seth. I opened my locker and grabbed my guitar. I turned and left both boys to go find my way outside. I finally found a table that was under a tree. I placed my guitar on the table.

"I dub you my table." I said and sat on it using the chair as a foot rest. I pulled out my guitar and started to play.

_I open my lungs dear,  
I sing this song at funerals, no rush.  
These lyrics heard a thousand times, just plush.  
A baby boy you've held so tightly, this pain it visits almost nightly.  
Missing hotel beds I feel your touch._

I will await dear,  
A patient of eternity, my crush.  
A universal still, No rust.  
No dust will ever grow on this frame,  
One million years I will say your name.  
I love you more than I can ever scream.

Booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I love you as I left you.  
'Grets still haunt my hollow head,  
I promised you I will see you again.

Again.

I sit here and smile dear,  
I smile because I think of you, I blush.  
These bleeding hollow dials, this fuss.  
Fuss is made of miles and travels when roadways are but stones and gravel.  
A bleeding heart can conquer every crutch.

Booked our flight those years ago,  
You said you loved me as you left me.  
'Grets still haunt your saddened head but I promised you I will see you.  
Booked our flight those years ago,  
I said I loved you and I left you.  
'Grets no longer in my head,  
But I promised you and now I'm home again, again, again, again, again, again.

I'm home again.

When I finished there was clapping, I turned to see the annoying threesome.

"Not you again." I groaned. Seth looked hurt, I felt bad for hurting him.

"Look we're sorry for Collin's actions. Sometimes the kid doesn't think." Seth sounded sincere.

"Sometimes?" Brady laughed and Collin punched him.

"Look, I know I'm new and it must be some kid of ritual to stalk the new girl, but can you please just leave me alone." Shit I was getting pissed, that means the accent I tried so hard to hide showed. Seth looked awestruck.

"I wasn't trying to stalk you… I just wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know what to say. We'll leave now. Come on guys." He looked hurt and sad and embarrassed. The three of them turned and walked away.

"Wait!" I got up and called after them. Seth was the first to turn.

"Yea?"

"Look I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I just had a long two days. I just arrived in La Push yesterday and I came in from London. So I'm tired and irritated, and my foster dad is an asshole. So if you can try to understand where I'm coming from. I'd like to give you guys another chance. If you don't mind." I gave them a warm smile, or a smile that was close to warm. I'm not that used to being nice. Seth returned with a warm but timid smile.

"So what song were you singing?" Brad asked me.

"The Morticians Daughter, by Black Veil Brides." I grinned as they looked at me confused.

"It's ok. I get it. You guys are into stuff like T-pain and um… I don't know many American pop artists." I grinned sheepishly. Seth shrugged.

"I don't listen to the radio that much."

"Oh, the stuff I listen to is not on the radio." I grinned and Jordan walked over.

"Amber I thought you were going to sit alone." He threw a look at Seth who had moved to sit next to me.

"That's what I planned on until these bucket heads walked over." Jordan grinned at me when I said "walked", its one of the many words that I can say without my accent.

"I don't think you should hide your accent, its cute." Seth said to me and surprisingly I blushed.

"I'm different enough I don't need more things for people to try and make fun of me for." I said, and I realized my voice had gone hard.

"Listen if anyone starts shit with you tell me cause I'll set them straight." Seth said and he smiled warmly at me.

"Thanks Seth."

**Seth's POV**

My heart almost jumped out of my chest when she said my name, and this time she didn't hide her accent. This girl really is perfect.

"You're welcome to join us, Jordan." I said, might as well be friendly to her friends, it makes me look better. I realized that she yawn so I automatically moved closer so she could lean on me, and that's exactly what she did. Then the bell rang.

"What class do you have?" I asked her softly.

"It's my free period." We must have to same schedule.

"Me too. I'll stay with you if you want." Yes I know I sounded really hopeful.

"That would be nice. You can help me learn American slang. It's very confusing." She looked up at me and grinned.

"I'd love to." Then I couldn't stop myself. I was so lost in her green eyes, that I leaned in and kissed her.

**A/N: And that's chapter number three! What do you think? Please review and leave all the comments you want.**


	5. Wolf's Outta The Bag

**A/N: I'm so exited on how much of a hit this was. Please don't forget to review!**

**Amber's POV**

He was kissing me…he really was. His lips were soft and very warm. I pulled away after awhile, needing to catch my breath.

"Well… I wasn't expecting that." I grinned at him while he blushed.

"You're a really good kisser." He grinned at me. I shrugged and picked up my guitar and began to play again.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" He looked really curious so I answered him.

"You'd have a lot of time on your hands too if you were in my position. "

"And what position would that be?" He asked.

"Your full of questions aren't you?" I raised my brow at him. He looked sorry.

"You don't have to answer me; I just want to get to know you better." I snorted but on the inside I was worried.

"No you don't. If you really knew me and my background you'd be running for cover thinking I was some kind of death omen." My voice had gone cold, my accent was coming out fully, I didn't try to stop it. Memories of the past came creeping into my thoughts.

"That's not true." He fought back, bad idea.

"And how would you know? Guess what the world you live in is nothing compared to the shit that I've been through. You think you're some kind of big tough take-no-shit guy. Well I got stories from my past that would make you piss your pants and give you nightmares." Bloody hell! Nothing got through this kid. He looked unfazed by my little rant; he looked even a little pissed. Seth started to shake.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He yelled, I just realized that no one else was outside. I wasn't going to be scared by some guy who thought he was tough.

"Bloody hell I don't know what I'm talking about. Fuck you! I know exactly what I'm talking about. You know those stories your mum told you when you were little to scare you into being good? Well I've lived them. All of them, I've faced them and I fought. So you can try to scare me but it's not going to work." His shaking got worse. I didn't back down, and I paid for it.

"Seth don't!" I heard a voice call out, but it was too late. There was a sharp tearing sound and a slight pain on my face, I barley felt it because all I could do I see. See the giant sandy wolf right in the spot Seth was sitting. I heard Collin calling out to me. I turned and looked at him as he turned into a giant wolf to.

I backed up in fear. Yes I admit it I was scared. Great another horrific experience to add to my list.

"Fucking great!" I threw my hands into the air. The growling that was behind me stopped as I continued my rant.

"First werewolves, then vampires and now shape shifters?" I shouted to the sky. "Could my life get any more fucked up? I thought I left Europe to leave all of this behind." I sighed and fell to the ground giving up. Then I noticed the blood on the ground. I took out a mirror and studied my face. A gash went from my temple and across my eye all the way to my nose.

"Thanks Seth! That one aught to leave a cool scar." There was a whimper behind me and the Seth wolf look like he was in pain. Then an even larger black wolf emerged from the surrounding forest carrying trousers in his mouth. Seth took them and disappeared only to run up to me after he put on pants.

**Seth's POV**

I hurt her. All I remember is her going on about how I had it good and how she's lived things that would scare me. It made me so mad that I phased, and I hurt her. There was a long cut going across her eyes. I'm surprised she didn't pass out from the pain or anything. It looked like it didn't even faze her.

_Seth man what have you done? _Collin shouted in my head. I ignored him, she looked at me and I saw fear flash in her eyes then annoyance set in. Collin moved as if to push me away I growled at him then a voice yelled.

"Fucking great!" Amber was standing with her hands in the air, it looked like she was throwing a fit. If there wasn't blood pouring from her face. Her accent was showing fully now, I loved it.

"First werewolves, then vampires and now shape shifters?" She shouted. Both me and Collin were stunned into silence. Sam's voice rang into our heads.

_Seth, Collin why have you phased? Is there trouble?_ Then in our thoughts we replayed to scene of my reveling to my imprint. Amber sat on the ground her shoulders sagging in defeat. She pulled out a mirror.

"Thanks Seth! That aught to leave a cool scar." She mumbled and I whimpered. Sam came and brought pants for me and Collin. I phased and ran to Amber.

"Please forgive me!" I cried. She took my face in her hands.

"There is nothing to forgive. I shouldn't have provoked you. I don't even feel this." She pointed at her face.

"I guess that's what being kidnapped by a vampire for almost a year does to you." She shrugged and smiled sadly. I just now realized how much she's been through, and that's probably not all of it.

"Tell the others to phase back…I want to tell you my story."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I want at least five reviews before I give you guys the next chapter. I own nothing but my imagination. Please Review!**


	6. Story Time pt1

**A/N: Well I haven't gotten those reviews yet, but the traffic of the story got me really excited so here's the story.**

**Amber's POV**

Seth sat next to me and grabbed my hand, which shocked me. The wolf that we Collin phased back and the giant black wolf phased back.

"Seth why don't we take her to my place, Collin go to the office and tell them I needed you and Seth then meet us back at my place." The boys nodded and Seth stood. I looked at the man and his eyes held shock.

"Your face." He gasped. I reached up and remembered.

"Oh yea… if you could get me a needle and some thread. Then I'm going to need some peroxide…and Seth you don't have any, like diseases or rabies do you?" I was serious, the man and Seth looked shocked.

"What?"

"That has got to hurt…" Seth said quietly. He looked like he was the one in pain.

"Well it stings like a bitch but that will go away in a few. Can we get going? I need to get this sewn up or it'll never heal." I tapped my foot. The man held out his hand to me.

"I'm Sam the alpha of the pack." I shook his hand. Seth towed me to a car.

"Uhh Seth I have my own car." I nodded over to the porche. I saw his jaw drop.

"That's your car?"

"Uh huh." I grinned. We got into my car but I let Sam drive since he knew how to get there. When we got out Seth let out a yelp type of noise. A pretty woman came out I noticed she had scars on her face.

"Emily go in and get the med kit." Sam said urgently.

"And a needle and some thread." I added, she nodded and ran in the house. I was starting to feel dizzy from the blood loss. Seth seemed to notice and picked me up and carried me inside.

"Holy fuck! What happened to her?" A voice yelled.

"Paul language!" Emily shouted. She handed me the supplies and gasped.

"Do you have a mirror…or maybe…where is your bathroom?" She pointed it to me with understanding in her eyes.

"Seth I need you to come with me, just incase if I pass out I need you to catch me." I've done this so many times. I'm starting to get sick of it. He followed me and I started the process of stitching my cut. I got all of it except the part over my eye. Seth was helpful and handed me everything I needed, and I didn't pass out. When we finished we walked out and I sat down, Emily appeared with a glass of water.

"Thank you." I noticed everyone staring at me, so I leaned back, but I instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shot up my back. I gasped and Seth freaked.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He put his hand on my back which hurt even more.

"Get your hand off my back before I pass out." I said through my teeth, I didn't care that my accent was showing or that I was sitting in a room full of half-naked guys that were all huge. Seth immediately took his hand off.

"What's wrong with your back?" He asked.

"Well it's apart of my story. Uh…are all of you…" I trailed off, Sam nodded.

"It's ok we all know, you can trust us." He gave me a smile, I took a deep breath.

"When I was little my parents were murdered, in front of me, I was about four. I had no family to go too so I was sent to a foster home. Home number one, now keep track for me because I forgot how many homes I was in." I looked around everyone was silent waiting for me to continue. "The first home was ok, there weren't that many kids. Then one day at school I got called into the office. Now imagine your self as a preschooler being called into the office. They told me I was being sent to a new home, I later figure out that the family was slaughtered in there home. Just a coincidence right?

Well I was sent to meet this new family and when I looked through my things I found a note, but I couldn't read so I asked one of my foster siblings to read it to me. Don't comment. I was a smart kid. Now the note said, I will be always watching you Amberlynne. That's my full name. So when my sibling read this she freaked out and that caused me to get sent to another home. Everything went fine…then I turned five. It was my birthday and we were having a party, I went to go to the bathroom, or was it to get something to drink? Hmm…well I went to do something and a found myself standing in a room with a strange man that looked very familiar. He smiled at me and said 'hello Amberlynne'. I answered him and he said if I wanted to go for a special birthday walk. I didn't want to go…something was telling me this man was bad, very bad. I said no politely and he hit me. Now I'm pretty sure I passed out. A little kid can't take hits that well, so…yea I did. I woke up in a small apartment. The man smiled and said 'oh goody your awake now we can play' and his smile…I will never forget that look." I paused to catch my breath and stop shaking. Seth looked the worst out of all the men. I could tell my story hurt him.

"Do you want me to continue?" They nodded. I took another breath and went back on my trip down memory lane.

"At the apartment he did things. He cut lines across my wrists and licked up the blood that dripped. This horrible man was a vampire, not just a normal one either. It scared me how much he liked to listen to my cries. He laughed when I screamed. I was with him for two months, then he slipped and let me outside…then again now that I think about it, he let me out on purpose to continue his game. I ran to a house a knocked on the door. The people let me in and the police came. I was sent to another home. I lived an alright life for about two years. Then one day after school I was walking home and I smelled smoke. The house I was living in was on fire and everyone was trapped inside. The older kids got home earlier you know. So there it was a house on fire in front of me…I could hear there screams for help. I ran up to the door and saw that the lock had melted so that it could be unlocked. They were all dying just feet in front of me…Then I saw it. My backpack that held my favorite items and on it was a note. That said 'better run kitten I'm not that far behind' it was all a game. A month after that he found me, I was in a home in Cali. It was nice. I was walking along the beach and he found me and took me to his apartment. I remember what he said to me. "Hello kitten, your getting to be a big girl." With those words he grabbed me.

I tried to fight, but you know…cant hurt a leech. We stayed at some slimy hotel. He kept me tied up in the closet; I was slowly growing used to the pain. The ropes would cut into my wrists and I almost welcomed it as a reminder that if I fight I will stay alive. Strange for a seven year old to be thinking like that right? So he went on with his daily beatings for about five months until he let me go again. I ran, I stayed with the runaways for a while. Don't ask how long…I have no idea. The place we stayed at we raided and I was sent to another home in Massachusetts. It was nice there too. I stayed with that family for a week until they got my paperwork and saw my history. I got shipped off to Ohio. I just turned eight and I had problems. I developed bipolar disorder and I had hallucinations. It was terrible; I had so many mood swings. It's a hard thing to deal with when you're a kid. I was shipped off to another home for threatening my foster sister. I remember that day. She went into my room and called me a freak then spit on me, which of course set me off. I moved so fast…I don't think she saw me. One second she was laughing, the next I was holding scissors to her neck." I laughed darkly. I looked around. They looked scared, of me or for me I don't know.

"Keep going please." Seth whispered.

"Well the new home I was sent to was in London, hence the accent. I adopted it well. See the agency that looked after me figured that if I was in a new country I'd have a better chance. They were wrong. On my tenth birthday the family I lived with suffered a tragedy. The adults of the house died in a car crash, the swerved off the road to keep from hitting a man. He followed me to Europe. There was a letter in the mail for me. It said "your getting better at playing our little game kitten, see you soon." He was still after me. I was growing used to his game so instead of going with the police back to the adoption center I ran. I knew they were going to chase me, but I also knew how to not get trapped. I went to the playground and played with the other kids. When nobody was looking I took out the scissors that I always carried with me and cut my hair.

I knew about changing your look when you run from people…I guess you could say that I didn't know how to keep my curiosity to myself. So I walked into a beauty shop and stole hair dye. I think it was red, or brown…hmm I don't remember. Then there you have it. A ten year old kid is cutting and dying her hair to hide from her mysterious stalker.

After I was finished I hooked up with a bunch of hardcore kids. They thought I was 13, I looked like it. We went to clubs and raves, one of the girls was 18 and she took me in like I was her own child. Marissa meant the world to me. I told her my story. She said she would adopt me, so the next morning she got the papers and signed them. I had a mother, finally. She taught me to fight and her boyfriend taught me how to use a gun. I was with them for a while and on my 12th birthday Eric proposed to her. I was happy for the first time in eight years. I was part of the group. At 12 years old I had two tattoos an aim that could kill and a look like no other. Then I started to use. It was a week after I turned twelve and Marissa said I was old enough to smoke. I was so happy they gave me my escape, I was an official pothead, and I was in a band. Marissa bought me a guitar when she adopted me. One day I was a school and some girl tried to call me a crack whore so I fought her and she tried to fight dirty and get her friends to jump in. So I played the way I was taught. I pulled out my switchblade; I carried that instead of scissors. Someone called the cops and they arrested me. I was sent to juvi, and Marissa was caught with my shit in our house. So she went to jail along with most of the people in our group. I was in there for three months. When I got out I got this teardrop tattoo to show I served once." I pointed at the teardrop under my eye. I just realized that when I was talking I unconsciously pulled out my switchblade and was playing with it. Sam watched the silver blade flick in and out.

"Can you please not play with that? Your making me nervous." Sam said quietly.

"No need to be nervous, I know what I'm doing." I grinned and put it away anyways.

**A/N: Well that's all for part one. I'm really glad on how it came out. Tell me if you like it, please review.**


	7. Story Time pt2

**A/N: So we left off during Amber's story, she was just let out of juvi.**

**Amber's POV**

"When I walked out of those hall doors I wanted to walk right back in and serve the rest of my time. He was the one that came to bail me out. I was terrified. He grinned at me and said 'well kitten you have been a bad girl…I like it.' That night he took me to his home and raped me. Being raped is bad, but by a vampire its worse. When I stayed with him that time he allowed me to read some of his journals. It was the only thing that kept me sane. I read his journals and practiced my guitar and sewing for times that called for stitches. He made me strong. I could look after my self. I soon learned how to deal with the pain, how to not feel it. He let me go on my 13th birthday. I walked out onto the streets with more stitches then I could count thinking about the journal that I read explaining the werewolves. I walked all the way to Italy, not my smartest idea. The Volturi run Italy and they were having a war with the werewolves. Now if you were a werewolf and you saw a thirteen year old girl with a lip piercing and tattoos what would you think? One actually thought I was a threat to his clan." I laughed remembering the guys face.

"See I was out one night tagging some old bridge with the symbol of my group, I was marking my territory. The police found me and sent me to another home. I was getting sick of being moved so much. This family was too goody, goody they couldn't deal with me. I got into lots of fights at school, defending my honor of course. So they shipped me back to London. I found they only member of the group that wasn't locked up and I chilled at his place for a while. I suspected Cameron was up to something though. He spoke in whispers on the phone at night. That kid never slept. Then one night it finally clicked, but I was too late. I walked to Cameron's bedroom and he was in a pile of ashes at the man's feet. "My spy was getting too attached to you; he couldn't understand that you are only mine." He said as he grabbed me again. This was a couple nights after my 14th birthday. He said he bought us a present to make the game more fun. Then he stepped out and brought back with him a whip, one of the ones with the silver knives at the end. He said he made sure they were nice and sharp." I couldn't help it, I took off my shirt, the bandages were wrapped enough that nothing was showing. Seth gasped, tears coming to his eyes. Emily was crying already as was the other girl. Most of the guys were close to tears.

"He kept me for two years, on my 16th birthday he let me go, I had lost so much blood I'm surprised I even lasted. I wandered the streets of London stopping at a strip club. I needed cash so I took the job. They didn't care that I was a minor, they only care that I was young and hot. I worked there for a couple of day before the place was raided. I guess they were known for having minors. I was sent to a home on Ireland, it's beautiful there. Stayed there for a while got into a major fight with some bitch and put her in the hospital so I got shipped back to the states to a correction facility. I knew what was coming next. He was coming because I was bad and that turned him on. One day there was a knock on the door saying someone was taking me home. I got up and mentally prepared myself for the next few months of beatings. After he was done I turned 17 and was dropped off at the adoption agency. They took a look at my records and sent me to the chopping block. Which is what we orphans call the home that they put kids that no one wants and your there till your 18. That's my story." I said scratching at my side.

"Hey do you have any gauze? I need to replace these bandages and get home." I signed and started to peel them off as a sniffling Emily handed me the gauze. I changed it and grabbed my shirt and threw it on.

"Well it was nice meeting you." I said as I walked out the door.

"Sam Uley are you really going to let that girl just walk out of here?" Emily yelled I laughed and poked my head in.

"Emily if I don't go home I get in very big trouble as in they ship me off to juvi again for disorderly conduct." I gave her a smile she walked out with me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her as she got into my car.

"I'm coming with you, to adopt you." She grinned at me. I stood there stunned.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked making sure I understood her, she giggled.

"Well I feel bad…you don't have to call me mom or anything…I just want you to have a real family and there is no better family then the pack." She smiled, I sighed and got in.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, Emily nodded. I drove us to the foster home where I was greeted by a very angry foster dad.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yelled at me.

"I was at your girlfriends place fucking her silly." I replied sarcastically.

"Actually sir she was with me, I'm planning on adopting her." Emily said from behind me. Matthew led her into his office.

"Are you sure you want this one ma'am?" He asked like he was selling pups.

"Yes I want to adopt her." She said firmly. He handed her the papers to sign and I went to grab my stuff.

"Your leaving?" Jordan asked.

"Yea my time in hell is over." I smiled at him.

"Angels don't deserve to be in hell anyways." He whispered as he walked away. I brought my stuff out to the car and Emily was already sitting in the front seat.

"Ready to go home?" She asked. I felt tears come to my eyes, I haven't cried since I was little.

"Yea…Yea I am." Then I started the car to go home.

**A/N: Well how did you like it? I think I'm going to make a sequel. Probably…Please review.**


	8. Author's Note

Don't worry I'm back! The sequel will be out soon, and I need a beta for it.

Love, Keisha


End file.
